


Post-Mission Shower

by cannibalsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsmut/pseuds/cannibalsmut
Summary: In which McCree finds out he has the second largest dick in Overwatch.





	Post-Mission Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joking conversation on Twitter and became a full thing in my mind, so here we are. Written for a friend...and also for myself because I am still laughing.

            "Come _on_ ," McCree groaned to himself. "Why won't you calm down?!"

            It had been a long but successful day for Blackwatch. and the team had returned to base feeling victorious and energetic. For most of the team it meant changing out of their tactical gear, taking a shower, then getting comfortable and having a beer. For McCree, though...

            Even though he'd been doing covert things like this for years, between Deadlock and Blackwatch, the eighteen year-old still got an adrenaline rush from it that inevitably went right to his dick. When they got back to the base, McCree had sat around with his hat covering his lap to make sure his crotch was out of sight, because it would be very hard for anyone to miss the massive bulge in his very tight regulation pants.

            After trying and failing to think of things to get it to calm down on its own, he eventually decided that when it was his turn to shower, he'd rub one out and hopefully be done with it from there. The trouble was, it didn't quite work out that way.

            He'd stood in the shower frantically jerking himself off for five minutes. He touched himself in every way he knew he liked, tried going faster, tried going slower, and although it was enough that he drew some heavy pants and groans out of himself, he couldn't get himself off that quickly. He'd tried fondling his balls, double fisting his cock, and even reached a point where he started probing at his hole with a finger, considering fingering himself right then and there to try and help get himself off.

            It was right about that point that he heard the bathroom door click.

            "Jesse, get out. It's been five minutes, your time's up."

            Without thinking about it, McCree turned around to face the glass wall separating him from Commander Reyes, who stared him down menacingly—and then immediately looked down in surprise.

            Jesse instantly realized his mistake.

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just—I'll get out—let me just get a towel—"

            "Hold up."

            McCree froze instantly. He felt a need to cover his dick, which hadn't flagged a bit since Gabe opened the door, but instead he found himself staring at Gabe, who he only then realized was naked, except for the towel around his waist.

            _Right, he came in here to shower_ , Jesse thought to himself, trying to reason with his body, but he kept staring at Gabe's massive thighs. He could hear Reyes saying something, but his mind couldn't process it as he stared, slack-jawed, at his commanding officer's powerful legs, and further up.

            If his boner wasn't going to calm down before, it was unstoppable now.

            "Jesse. Answer me."

            "Huh? What? I—uh, I'm sorry, I just...been a long day, what did you say?" McCree sputtered, finally looking around for a towel to cover himself.

            "I asked how big it is," Gabe responded, unceremoniously pointing at McCree's stiff and slightly dripping erection. "If you don't want to answer, then say so, but I'm pretty sure you've got one of the biggest dicks on base, just looking at it."

            "Oh...uh, I dunno, I've never really..." Jesse fumbled. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this position, or how Reyes seemed to know what the other dicks on base looked like.

            "Let's see if it's bigger than mine, then."

            Jesse wasn't convinced he'd heard Gabe correctly, but the smirk on Gabe's face told him that he had, and suddenly he'd dropped his towel, and suddenly the glass door was open and Gabe was climbing into the shower with him, and suddenly Jesse was staring down at Gabe's thighs, and the not quite hard but incredibly thick cock between them.

            "I...uh..." He could feel his face flushing with embarrassment, but he wasn't sure how that was possible, since it felt like all the blood was rushing directly to his dick, which was somehow _more_ stiff than it had been before.

            It didn't help that Gabe had reached down and started to stroke himself.

            "Uh...G-Gabe—"

            "That's _sir_ to you."

            "Y-yes sir." Jesse's face flushed somehow more red. If that hadn't been a big enough of a giveaway that he was flustered and horny, then his cock visibly twitching and leaking in response to the word 'sir' sure was.

            Gabe grinned. "Stick to 'commander' when we're actually working. I don't want you ripping your pants every time I have to tell you to follow instructions right. Now then, let's see how we size up."

            Jesse knew his own dick was big, but he didn't have a frame of reference for how big until just then. As he stared at at Gabe's by then stiff cock, he knew without a doubt that Gabe was hung, and thick.

            He wanted to touch it. He wanted to do a lot more than just touch it. But he definitely wanted to touch it.

            "S-sir, uh, listen, i-is it okay if I— _nnnnnngh_ —"

            Gabe pulled McCree forward as he was stumbling over his words so that their cocks were pressed up against one another, and in the process ran the flat of his palm against McCree's thick head, drawing a loud groan out of him. McCree instinctively pressed his face into Gabe's shoulder and closed his eyes, keening as Gabe smirked and repeated the action.

            "Well I'll be damned. Looks like you got the second biggest dick in Overwatch, kid. Reinhardt's got you beat by a long shot, but still." He nudged McCree, who finally dislodged his face from Gabe's shoulder long enough to look down and assess the situation.

            They were close in size, but McCree's dick was slightly longer, and slightly thicker. McCree still wanted to touch Gabe's. Wanted to do a lot more than touch it, too, but that thought was only on his mind for an instant as Gabe once again returned to rubbing his head with the flat of his palm. The feeling drove Jesse insane, and he couldn't stop the whimpers and moans of pleasure that escaped him one after another after another.

            "S-sir, please make me cum, sir," he finally begged after trying and failing to thrust into Gabe's hand for what felt like a very long time.

            Gabe laughed and released McCree's cock completely before pointing to the glass door. "No way, kid. You're eating into my shower time. Go back to your room and take care of it yourself the same way everybody else here does."

            He stared at Gabe in disbelief until Gabe opened the glass door, unceremoniously shifted him out, and closed the door behind him. "Congrats on the huge dick though, I'm sure you'll make a lot of people happy with that."

            Jesse quietly and hastily made his way back to his room, doing everything in his power to cover for the fact that his erection had not flagged even a little bit as he walked back to his bunk. Once there, he proceeded to jerk off for half an hour trying to replicate the feeling of Gabe's palm on his head, and when he finally did finish, he shot so hard that he hit himself in the eye.

            When everyone referred to him as "Big Dick McCree" the following day at breakfast, he buried his face in his hat. Reyes always was open about everything with the Blackwatch team.


End file.
